


You Have What I Need

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: Draco doesn’t know how he got here. No, those aren’t the right words; more like he doesn’t know why he allowed himself to get here or what exactly was going through his head when he agreed to this. Yea, that sounds better. He has half the mind to assume he’s been drugged, or put under a curse. Either that or the world has shifted and somehow dumped him in an alternate universe.Yes that’s it, the world has just gone a bit daft.----Or: Draco and George go on a date





	You Have What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into this ship and decided that I have to add my own piece for the tag.
> 
> this was beta'd by my amazing friend rothecooldad

Draco doesn’t know how he got here. No, those aren’t the right words; more like he doesn’t know why he allowed himself to get here or what exactly was going through his head when he agreed to this. Yea, that sounds better. He has half the mind to assume he’s been drugged, or put under a curse. Either that or the world has shifted and somehow dumped him in an alternate universe.

Yes that’s it, the world has just gone a bit daft.

Draco supposes that it all started eight months ago when he decided to open a potions shop in Diagon Alley. He almost didn’t do it on account of the only open space being right next door to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but considering it was difficult for an ex-Death Eater to find business space to rent, he was left with no choice. At first he avoided the shop and the Weasleys as much as he could. In fact, he was doing rather well for the first two months he was open.

Then George Weasley decided to walk into Draco’s shop one Tuesday afternoon. He was looking for potions ingredients and after pacing the whole store five times walked up to the counter with an empty basket and a frown on his face.

“You don’t have what I need,” he said simply, almost as if Draco was supposed to know exactly what it is that he was talking about.

“Well, what do you need? I probably know where you could find it.” This caused George’s frown to deepen.

“You see that’s the problem, I don’t exactly know what I need. I just know you don’t have it.” The way he said it annoyed Draco because he had no idea what the man was talking about but George said it in a way that implied that he was making perfect sense.

“How exactly do you know I don’t have it if you don’t even know what you’re looking for?” George opened and closed his mouth a couple times in response to this. Draco grew more annoyed.

“It’s hard to explain, but I’d be more than willing to show it to you and perhaps you may know what I’m looking for.” The offer hung in the air for a few moments. The last thing Draco wanted was to be shown anything by a Weasley, but he had to admit that he was curious about what exactly George could possibly be brewing.

So that evening after he closed up the shop he went next door and took a look at what George wanted to brew. And so began the routine of Draco going there every evening as he helped George with various potions that required a bit more expertise than George had. They slowly began to build some sort of a friendship - much to Draco’s dismay - and somewhere around the six month mark the friendly banter they had turned into flirty banter which eventually led Draco back to the here and now.

Standing outside his shop on a Friday night in the middle of November, waiting for George to finish locking up so they can go on a date.

The world really has gone daft.

“You ready to go?” With a nod from Draco, George grabs his arm and apparates them to an alley next to a street he doesn’t recognise.

“Where are we?” Instead of giving him a response, George decides to grin and curl his fingers around Draco’s wrist to pull him along. They walked through a few cobbled streets before stopping in front of a small restaurant by the name of Tessa’s Garden.

“Reservation for Weasley,” George tells the hostess when they step inside. The restaurant had light grey, brick walls that had herbs hanging in pots with lights in them above every table. The tables were all a light colored wood with thin black metal chairs. Growing in the center of the room was a small tree, fairy lights wrapped around the branches. They were sat in a booth towards the back where they were slightly out of sight, allowing them more privacy than they would have had at a table. It wasn’t long before their waitress came to give them menus and take their drink orders before leaving them to figure out what they want.

“You look nice,” the statement comes after several moments of silence and takes Draco by surprise.

“What?” He isn’t proud of this response, but in his defence he was very focused on the pasta portion of the menu when George decided to speak up.

George sits up a bit straighter before repeating himself, “I said you look nice. I realised I forgot to tell you earlier so I did it now.”

“Oh, well thank you,” Draco takes a breath, “You don’t look too bad yourself.” George opened his mouth to respond but whatever he was going to say got cut off when their waitress came back to take their orders.

“What can I get for you two?” The waitress has a smile that looks unnaturally large on her small face and Draco decidedly ignored it. He orders the lasagna, George orders the seafood ravioli. The waitresses smile somehow manages to widen just a little more before she walks away to put their orders in.

“So how was your day?” George is giving Draco every ounce of his concentration and it’s like a floodgate opens and he’s unbelievably nervous all of a sudden.

“It went well,” Draco takes another deep breath, “a little busy but that’s a good thing I suppose. How about you, did you have a good day?” And they’ve had this conversation before, bent over a cauldron in the back room of George's shop, but here with nothing to look at or focus on except for each other it feels entirely new and different. Draco isn’t sure how that makes him feel.

“It was slow actually, but it is November. Business is bound to pick up in a couple weeks as people begin to prepare for the holidays,” and Draco can see it in Georges face, hear it in his voice, that he’s finding this rather new and awkward just as much as Draco is.

There’s A beat of silence, and then a second, and then they’re laughing. George snorts, Draco cackles, and a bit of the nervousness goes away. Draco starts to think maybe the world hasn’t gone mad.

Then, “this is a little weird right? You and me on a date?” George is still laughing slightly as he says this and Draco has to take a moment to compose himself before he answers.

“It’s probably a completely crazy idea but you are George Weasley and most of what you do can be classified as crazy,” Draco winks at him then and immediately feels like a fool because he never winks at anyone. Though he supposes that George Weasley isn’t just anyone.

George laughs again; louder and brighter this time; Draco forgets to breathe for half a second. The nervousness all but goes away, though the butterflies in his stomach still flutter with excitement moving towards his chest and making his heart beat a little faster. Draco thinks he rather enjoys it.

“Do you remember that first afternoon I came to your shop?” George is biting his lip as he says this; Draco definitely doesn't’ find it distracting.

“Yes, you were rather annoying if I remember correctly. What with you coming in and having absolutely no idea what you needed,” Draco pretends to still be annoyed over the encounter just like he has every other time they’ve happened to talk about it.

“How mad would you be if I told you that I knew exactly what I needed and that I also knew that you didn’t have it in your shop?” He phrases it as a hypothetical question; Draco gives him a dry look.

“You’re kidding me right?” From an outsider's perspective Draco’s voice sounds angry. George however has had eight months to figure Draco out. He knew this wasn’t even close to being anger.

“I also knew exactly how to brew the potion,” Draco raised his eyebrows and motioned for George to continue, “I said I didn't because I wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“Why on earth did you want that?” The curioustity in Draco’s voice is genuine.

“Because I saw you moving in and realised that in the five years it’s been since I’d seen you, you’d gotten extremely fit,” George looks down, a slight flush in his cheeks.

“You thought I was fit?” Draco doesn’t want to admit how happy that makes him.

“I mean, I still think you’re rather fit,”The two of them are just grinning at each other now and it’s completely unlike how Draco imagined tonight going. He takes another deep breath to ground himself.

Draco is struggling to come up with a reply but, thankfully, he’s saved by the waitress arriving with their plates of food. They settle into a comfortable silence as they enjoy their meals. At one point George notices how Draco keeps eyeing his plate and holds his fork out to offer a bite. Draco takes a few moments to consider before accepting the offered bite. He immediately offers up a bite of his lasagna which George takes with no hesitation. Neither of them talk about how they continue doing that for the rest of the meal until both their plates are clean.

“Can I interest you in any dessert tonight?” Their waitress asks as she collects their empty plates. George orders a slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for them to share. They finish the ice cream and get half way through the chocolate cake before they each come to the realisation that they are full and absolutely cannot finish the rest of it.

When the waitress brings their bill George flings a piece of cake in Draco's hair to distract him while he grabs the bill and slips money inside. Draco glares at him. “We can at least split the bill.”

“You’re right, we could. We’re not going to though,” George grins at him and Draco can’t find it in himself to be mad.

They leave the restaurant then. George hooks his fingers around Draco's wrist and Draco slides his hand up to grab them. They both smile. Instead of walking back towards the alley where they apparated to, George leads them the opposite direction towards a park.

The conversation is easy and Draco knows they both have huge grins on their faces. He doesn’t know how long they’re walking for but when they decide to sit down on a bench he realises that his feet are killing him.

“Thank you,” he says. He lays his head down on George’s shoulder without thinking, has half a mind to remove it but he’s comfortable and George rests his head on top of Draco’s then so he supposes that it’s alright.

“What for?” George questioned, causing Draco to laugh.

“For tonight. I had a lot of fun, and I really hope we can do it again,” the last part comes out before he had a chance to even think about it. He blushes; George squeezes his hand.

“We are definitely doing this again. And then again and again and as many times as you’ll allow me to,” George says.

It’s Draco's turn to squeeze his hand now as he responds, “That sounds good to me.”

George lifts his head then and Draco looks up to meet his eyes. A hand gently touches his cheek before, “can I kiss you?” and Draco takes a breath as he nods and then George’s lips are on his and all the air leaves his body. The kiss is slow, George’s lips softer than he’d expected and his fingertips tickling the side of his face. Draco’s free hand moves to grip George’s shirt as he angles his head and opens his mouth a little more. A bird squawks nearby and they pull apart, foreheads touching as they smile at each other.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Draco whispers this as to not ruin the moment. George responds by kissing him again.

A year from now they’ll go back to that restaurant, and Draco will lead them back to the very same bench and ask George to move in with him.

Three years from now they’ll go back to the restaurant, and George will lead them back to this bench and ask Draco to marry him.

Eight years from now and they’ll go back to the restaurant, and sit on this bench and Draco will tell George that he wants to start a family.

At the moment, however, they just enjoyed the other’s company; holding each other close and trying to memorize the feel of the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/charlie-keagan
> 
> commission me: https://goo.gl/forms/ik1LmYYQDC9yQkUT2


End file.
